Priceless: A George Weasley one shot
by Willow99
Summary: Worst day ever, or so it was. Anne is George Weasley's best friend and she just saw something that broke her crushing heart. Can it be mended? Nothing a bit of magic and spell-o-tape can't fix better than summary


Disclaimer: I in no way mean to claim any of the characters, settings, merchandise, or awesomeness, all belong to their respective owners such as JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.

X***********X

Author's note: Hey, Willow here, I'm so excited about my first Harry Potter fic. This one is dedicated to my friend Dreamergirl who is in love with George's equally hot twin and LizThatsRight2 for telling me to put my mind to it and actually write a HP fic. Hope you guys like it, seeing as its Summer I've had a lot more time to write than usual, thanks so much for reading.

George Weasley One Shot

"That stupid bloody effing git!" I mumbled under my breath, feeling close to tears. "How could he, how could he" I asked myself. This was, I could honestly admit to myself, one of the worst days imaginable. It all began this morning. At the time, the day had seemed quite normal. I had woken up in my dormitory to find myself surrounded by sleeping girls. It was a Saturday and, for once, I had wanted to get a decent start on my day so I was dressed and making my way to breakfast at only quarter past eight. I had almost reached the great hall when, from behind me, I heard a whooping yell. "Anne!" I heard the same voice yell from behind me again. Suddenly, I had found myself in the arms of someone I was quite familiar and rather fond of. Looking behind me, I could barely make out any of his features, all except his flaming red hair; it was George. This I could tell, as I could always tell. Even though most, his mother included could not tell the difference between him and my other best friend, his twin, Fred.

He had continued running, me in his arms, until we were out in the grounds nearing the Lake. At last, he had set me down gently beneath a tree and plopped down beside me. I had smiled up at him and he had grinned back. I had moved to place my back against the tree and Fred had put his head in my lap looking up at me. I had complained then, telling him "I'm hungry, George, why can't you have waited to do something crazy till after I was fed?" he had laughed at me then, but, had humored me, conjuring some toast.

We had stayed like that for a while, but, as always, George had become restless. Sighing, George had lifted his head off me and, after standing up himself, had lifted me up too. We had spent some time tossing conjured toast to the giant squid and then gone to the kitchens for some lunch. Oh how I love house elves. We had separated after that, promising to meet at dinner. It was dinner that had turned the day into one of my worst.

To understand why what happens next is so horrible you must know two things. One, that, though George is one of my best friend, I have also been in love with him since I knew what love was. I had never given any outward signs of such, but, I had been in love with him all the same. Secondly was that, at the age of twelve we had made an oath. To tell, always tell and always get consent if we ever like liked someone. The consequents of such was that Fred had ended up dating Angelina, nothing had come of George, and the last three boys to ask me out had ended up jinxed and hexed. With such in mind, you can now understand why the following makes for one of the worst days of my life.

It had been about six that night when I had again made my way to the great hall. Upon entering I had automatically made my way towards our end of the farthest away table, the Gryffindor one. From where I was, I had been able to see George and Fred and a blonde bimbo who went by Bliss. I had slowed to watch and had seen a sight that I fear might haunt me for the rest of my days. Bliss had kissed George. And he hadn't pulled away. So, in my heartache, I had fled.

And that's why I'm here now, fighting back tears in the tower. The same tower George and I had found a way into in first year. Sighing sadly, I slid down the wall, landing on the cold stone floor. I close my eyes, almost able to imagine myself somewhere else. That's when I heard footsteps.

"Anne?" came a voice, to my dismay, a voice belonging to George of all people. Sighing, I rub my eyes on the back of my sleeves, glad to find them dry and look up. He goes to take my hands, to pull me up, but I evade him. In an instant he has slid down the wall beside me. "What's wrong?" he asks, his dismay evident. I'm silent for a moment before I reply. "Bliss and you kissing, I saw, did you forget the pact entirely or did you just tell Fred and forget to inform me?". His brow furrowed in confusion before a look of realization crossed his face.

"Didn't you see that she was the one to kiss me?" he asked. I didn't trust myself to speak so I simply nodded. Exhaling loudly he continued "it's not like I wanted her to kiss me" he said, sounding so self assured. "In fact," he continued, "she couldn't of had worse timing, on the bright side, I did manage to slip a dung bomb in her pocket before I managed to pull away."

At his revelation, I smiled. "So you don't like her?" I questioned, just to be sure. "No, she annoys me and I actually like someone else as it so happens. My heart which had ventured higher again in my chest sank at his words. "Oh" was all I could manage to say "Who?". Sighing exasperatedly, he spoke "you haven't caught on yet?" seeing my almost offended expression he smiled almost sadly.

"I like you" he said simply before murmuring much more quietly "and I'm sorry." before I could ask for what, I was answered with not words, but his actions. He had wrapped his arms around me tightly enough so that it would be difficult to struggle and had quite literally taken my breath away with a kiss. I suppose the kiss mightn't of been that incredible, but it was my first, and with the way his lips molded against mine, our bodies flushed together as if the strongest magic couldn't draw us apart, well, to me, it was quite incredible.

When he finally pulled away we were both blushing, him to almost the color of his hair. "See," said Fred, materializing out of the shadows " it wasn't that bad, now, was it." Smiling down at me, George replied "no, not 't all". Then, as if something had just occurred to him he took my hands in his and asked "This means you're my girl from now on, right?" blushing, I murmured "If that's what you want, sure." He smiled at that and, after scooping me up in his arms again, he raced down the hall whooping and yelling. Well, I suppose some days that seem just horrible don't always stay bad. Though the hallways really oughtn't be that loud after hours unless one wishes to incur the wrath of Filch.

X**************X

Fred's Kodak moment: Losing your pocket money, **5 galleons**, losing the bet that your brother wouldn't screw up asking the girl he was in love with, **10 knuts**, watching him run off into the ruddy sunset, girl in arms, **PRICELESS. **(the detention not so much)

Hey, Willow again, hope you liked the fic. Review if you want to, thanks for reading.


End file.
